The invention relates to a longitudinal folding device in a folder of a web-fed printing machine, printed webs of material entering into the folder via the longitudinal folding device subsequent to a drying and cooling operation. The invention also relates to a method of adjusting the longitudinal folding device.
In the prior art, the published Japanese Patent Document JP Hei 7-18682 has disclosed a device for regulating the first longitudinal fold on a folder former. In order to achieve a more precise and pronounced formation of the first longitudinal fold on webs of material with low and high grammage or weight, the folder former is provided with a nose that is arranged so as to be adjustable. The former nose, which is located beneath a material web outlet from the former plate, is remotely-controllably pivotable by an adjusting cylinder arranged behind the former plate.
The published Japanese Patent Document JP Hei 7-29725 relates to a device for adjusting the former of a folder. A drive is arranged on a main frame carrying an inclined former plate and, via an elongated shaft, drives an auxiliary frame in which a former infeed roller is mounted. If there is a change in the web format that is processed in the first longitudinal folding arrangement and in the downline folder, it is then possible simultaneously to adjust the former infeed roller mounted in the auxiliary frame, and the former plate mounted in the main frame. By this simultaneously occurring adjustment of the former infeed roller and the former plate, the incoming material web is displaced, in the travel plane thereof, axially to the former infeed rollers, whereas the former infeed rollers are connected in a stationary manner to the folder cylinder part and are, accordingly, not displaceable for adjusting purposes.
The technical problem solved by the invention is that, in the course of successive printing jobs or orders, weights and formats or sizes of the papers which are to be processed may vary, which has heretofore resulted in a considerable amount of time being wasted, due to required changeover or conversion work, until production resumes. In the case of a change in the width of the material web that is to be processed, it is necessary, virtually without exception, for the former to be adjusted relative to the folder cylinder part. If the outlet or runout rollers, which are usually laid out or designed, in the length thereof, for the maximum processable web format, are inclined to one another, it would be desirable to maintain the once set angle of inclination, as is similarly the case with other already pre-set parameters which are not to be influenced by the web format.
If areas of adhesive for subsequently performed adhesive bonding on copies cut from the web of material are applied to individual web lengths which are cut longitudinally in the turner-bar or angle-bar superstructure, and then guided together over various folder formers, it is necessary for the region of the web of material to which the adhesive is applied to run into the folder cylinder part via an annular recess formed in the outlet rollers of the first longitudinal folding arrangement. If other web formats with exactly like areas of adhesive are processed, care should be taken that the areas of adhesive always run over that region of the outlet rollers in which the annular recesses are located.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a longitudinal folding device in a folder of a web-fed printing device wherein, during a change in the format of a web of material that is to be processed therein, protracted adjustment work on the infeed rollers is minimized so as to be able to resume production more quickly after the web format, and possibly the paper sheet format, have been changed.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, in a folder for web-fed printing machines for processing webs of material with longitudinal adhesive bonding, a longitudinal folding device including a displaceable folder former movable relative to a cylinder part of the folder, comprising a frame carrying former outlet rollers and spindles whereon the former outlet rollers are mounted, the frame being displaceable with the longitudinal folding device.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the spindles are movable relative to the former outlet rollers.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the spindles are movable axially relative to the former outlet rollers.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the former outlet rollers are disposed, through the intermediary of a roller support, on framework walls of the folder.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the spindles are adjustable relative to one another on the frame.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the longitudinal folding device includes an adjusting device for adjusting the spindles of the former outlet rollers at a frame-side end thereof.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the spindles of the former outlet rollers are adjustable in a horizontal plane on the frame.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the spindles of the former outlet rollers are adjustable in a vertical plane on the frame.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the former outlet rollers are formed approximately centrally with an annular recess.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, roller sections of the former outlet rollers have a coating formed thereon.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, the longitudinal folding device includes crossmembers whereon the frame is displaceably mounted.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the frame has rolling elements supported on crossmembers.
In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the frame has slide guides through which the crossmembers extend.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a folder for web-fed printing machines having a longitudinal folding device for processing webs of material with longitudinal adhesive bonding, including a displaceable former movable relative to a cylinder part of the folder, and comprising a frame carrying former outlet rollers, and spindles whereon the former outlet rollers are mounted, the frame being displaceable with the longitudinal folding device.
In accordance with a concomitant aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of adjusting a first longitudinal folding device for processing material webs with longitudinal adhesive bonding in a folder of a web-fed printing machine, the first longitudinal folding device being movable relative to the folder, which comprises the steps of fixing the position of the former outlet rollers relative to a cylinder part of the folder, displacing a frame whereon spindles of the former outlet rollers are displaceably carried, thereby maintaining the distance of the web of material relative to the surfaces of the former outlet rollers, aligning an annular recess, centrally formed in the former outlet rollers, with an axis of the folder, for the purpose of applying the adhesive with regard to any width of material web to be processed.
An advantage of the device according to the invention is that a set angle of the former outlet rollers relative to one another does not need to be adjusted if it is necessary to change over from maximum web-width processing to minimum web-width processing or any stage in between. This angle is constant irrespective of the web widths or the printing-material grammage being processed. Furthermore, the distance between the web, or the lengths of the web of material, and the outside of the former outlet rollers remains constant during an adjustment, because the outlet rollers move parallel to the mutually inclined spindles. Finally, the selected construction ensures t hat the application of adhesive, which is usually located centrally with respect to the web, is always located parallel to the axis of the folder, and the annular recesses are always located in the center of the folder.
In further constructions based upon the concept of the invention, the spindles can be moved relative to the former outlet rollers. Because the spindles move relative to the former rollers and are connected to the first longitudinal folding device, during changeovers, they automatically move together with the frame that is connected to the first longitudinal folding device. The former outlet rollers themselves may be connected to the cylinder part of the folder and, accordingly, are in a stationary position. The spindles, which can be adjusted relative to the former outlet rollers, may be provided in a frame so that they can be adjusted or set relative to one another. For this purpose, on the web side and on the drive side of the frame, it is possible to provide an adjusting device by the aid of which the spindles of the former outlet rollers can be adjusted or set precisely both in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction for the purpose of pre-setting the roller position. When changing over from the processing of one web format to another, in contrast, actuation of the adjusting device is not necessary; if, on the other hand, another printing-material grammage or weight is processed, then an adjustment may well be necessary.
The former outlet rollers are formed, approximately centrally, with an annular recess, through which the adhesive material passes without coming into contact with the surfaces of the roller. The surfaces of the former outlet rollers may be provided with a coating which prevents ink from being deposited on the lateral surfaces of the rollers.
The capacity for movement of the first longitudinal folding device and of the frame relative to the former outlet rollers can be realized in that the frame, together with the adjustable spindles mounted thereon, is supported on crossmembers and is displaceable thereon. For this purpose, it is possible to provide slide guides beneath the frame, for example at corner locations of the latter, and it is also possible to provide, on the frame, rolling elements which roll on the crossmembers which extend parallel to the displacement path of the frame.
The device according to the invention may be disposed on a first longitudinal folding device, above a cylinder part of a folder. Depending upon variability, it is possible for a plurality of the first longitudinal folding devices according to the invention, having displaceable spindles for the former outlet rollers, to be arranged upline of a folder cylinder part, notwithstanding whether the spindles are in parallel, side-by-side or in series.
Also disclosed in addition to the longitudinal folding device is a method of adjusting a first longitudinal folding device on the folder.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a longitudinal folding device in a folder of a web-fed printing machine and method of adjustment, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: